


Know You Better Now

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Theory, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he looks at the random sketch of a ballerina he doesn’t remember doing, but it makes him smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know You Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a spur of the moment kind of fic, also I feel like Nat somehow has the number to Steve’s phone and just not Tony.  
> Kind of set during post-Civil War  
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

He’s sitting on his bed in one of the rooms T’Challa had given him as he lays low in Wakanda. That’s when he notices the cell on his night stand lighting up, noting him that someone is calling him. Immediately he snatches it and can’t help but smile at the name on the screen.

_Nat_

Immediately he lets out a steady breath and answers the phone.

“Hello?”

_“Hey soldier”_

“Hey Nat, I’m surprised you have this number.”

He can hear her chuckle on the other end. _“You think you can get rid of me that easily? I’m hurt Steve.”_

“So what’s up?”

_“Nothing, its morning over here.”_

Steve ends up parting the curtains of his room and leans against the window. “Well its night in Wakanda… wait, where is here?”

_“Worried?”_

“Always.”

Steve can picture her smiling and her green eyes twinkling in amusement. _“I’m a big girl Steve, I can take care of myself.”_

“I know, it’s just a habit.”

_“You sound tired, did I wake you?”_

The soldier just shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. “No, it’s… I’m finding it hard to fall asleep these days, that’s all.” If she was here, Nat would put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “Especially with what happened a few weeks ago.”

_“Everyone’s fine Steve, you need to stop acting like a worried father.”_

Steve finds himself laughing. “I mean they’re our kids, aren’t they?”

_“And we did such a spectacular job of raising them. I think Sam’s the only one that came out normal.”_

He’s smiling now, as her jokes are making him feel better. “Well with the Avengers, nothing’s ever normal.” Steve’s shaking his head and laughing at a random thought.

_“Okay, what’s so funny?”_

He can’t help but grin at the thought that just occurred. “It’s stupid, just a random thought that just appeared into my head.”

_“Would you like to share with the class?”_

“I don’t know, you might laugh at it.”

_“Do you really think I’m that cruel?”_

“I don’t know, I mean somehow I find Sam and Wanda playing with my shield in the training room, throwing it around like an actual Frisbee.”

_“They were bored. Come on Steve I’m bored, entertain me a little.”_

“Alright,” he takes a deep breath before speaking, “you ever believe in a thing called ‘Multiverse Theory’?”

_“You mean a theory that’s there’s multiple universes that we all exist in but we have different lives? Wait who told you about this?”_

“Sam, it happened randomly, like how he theorized in a different universe he’s Captain America and I’m a HYDRA agent and have been one all along.”

_“Steve if you were a HYDRA agent all along, that would crush a lot of people. Many of them look up to you as a model and inspiration. If you were a HYDRA agent, well, that would make them feel like their whole life was a lie.”_

“I know, like Sam said Multiverse Theory. Anyways, you ever think that maybe in a different universe we could’ve been- I mean stay together. You know no powers, no Accords, no Avengers. Just two normal people.”

_“And what would we be in this universe?”_

Steve just shrugs, “I don’t know, but I imagine you being a dancer.”

He can see her smiling. _“And you an artist?”_

“Y-yeah an artist.” Nat ends up laughing softly on the other line. “See I told you, you’d laugh at it!”

_“I’m sorry Steve, I’m just picturing yourself as were before you were a super soldier.”_

He frowns at that comment. “You mean that sickly guy that no woman would want to go near.”

_“No you idiot, I mean that little guy who was just too stupid to run away from a fight… the one that’s got a heart of gold. I mean you were pretty cute before you beefed up.”_

“I didn’t know it was possible to be jealous of yourself until now.”

 _“Only you Steve, only you.”_ There’s a pause at the end of her line. _“Anyways I’ve got to go Steve, good night.”_

“Bye Nat.” He hangs up and looks at the Wakandan forest.

*****

_“Are you alright?”_

_He’s blinking a few times before he can see the blur figure. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful dame before him._

_She kneels down in front of him, pulls out a napkin and starts wiping off some of his blood. “That asshole, he’s got no right to pick on someone smaller than him.”_

_Steve’s blushing. “Actually, I’m the one who started it.”_

_She looks at him, Steve notices the green eyes sparking in amusement, and she’s grinning. “You look like you can’t hurt a fly.”_

_“Ouch,” he winces at both the comment and when she puts too much pressure on a cut._

_“Sorry,” she cleans it again, this time gentler. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or insult you.”_

_“S’okay, I’m used to it.” They both get up and Steve’s trying to fix himself. “I just don’t like bullies that’s all.”_

_“Might I ask what he was doing before this whole brawl?”_

_Steve’s blushing again. “Kept complaining about wanting to see the movie because the trailers were taking too long.”_

_She lets out a sigh and shakes her head. “Some people are just awful.”_

_Steve notices that her hair is a beautiful shade of red. He wants to draw it and push a strand of hair back._

_This time, she blushes. “Please stop staring at me, you’re making me blush.”_

_“Sorry! Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude.”_

_“It’s okay,” she gives him a beautiful smile. “Natasha, Natasha Romanoff is my name.”_

_“Steve, Steven Grant Rogers, but you can call me Rogers- I mean Steve.” His face is a flustered and fixes his hair._

_Natasha can’t help but giggle, “Alright Steve, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we can meet up again at the carnival, tonight,” she says as she walks away._

_His eyes brighten up. “R-really? You don’t mind going out with a guy like me?”_

_Natasha stops and looks at him. “Why, what’s wrong with you?”_

_“I’m skinny and small! That’s what!”_

_She’s laughing, Steve realizes he wants to be the one that makes her laugh. “All I see is a handsome and good man.” She walks up to him and cups his cheek, she’s a few inches shorter than him. “One with a good heart.”_

_Steve blushes heavily as she kisses the cut on his cheek. “So tonight?”_

_She smiles and nods. “Tonight, see you later Steve!”_

* * *

  _He’s entranced by the way she dances, how beautiful and graceful she looks as she dances across the stage. How she’ll smile at him playfully when they’re at her apartment and she’s in her dance studio. Steve immediately takes out his drawing pad and begins to sketch, because she looks so beautiful. With the way the stage light makes her glow like a goddess. He meets her outside of the dance house with a bouquet of red roses. He loves the way her eyes light up as she spots him amongst the crowd of people just leaving. With open arms, she runs to him, they laugh as he holds her up spinning her and puts her down. She pulls him down for a kiss, they break apart and look at each other with nothing but love._

_“You like the show?”_

_Steve smiles and pushes his glasses up. “Like it? I loved it, my beautiful dancer… my ballerina!” He takes her hand and kisses the back of it, causes her to laugh and blush._

_“Stop it Steve, you’re making me blush!” He hands her the flowers and she comments about how lovely they are._

_They walk hand-in-hand as they head over to their favorite diner. Never did Steve realize that he would end up with a beautiful red head, who would become a dancer and fall in love with a small skinny guy like himself. They stayed together from their junior year of high school up until college where they went to NYU together. Him pursuing a career in art and her with dancing. Arriving at the diner, the hostess greeted them with a smile as they were regulars to this small place, and brought them to their favorite booth. Natasha noticed something with her boyfriend._

_“Steve,” she takes his hand and brings him back to reality, “what’s wrong?”_

_“Please don’t be mad at me,” he takes her hand and wraps both of his hand around it. “I’m thinking about joining the army.”_

_“But why? I mean you’re putting a portfolio for a lot of animation studios and for companies looking for a logo designer.”_

_“I know, but I want to do something meaningful.” He smiles at her. “I want to make sure you have a safe and secure future.”_

_“Steve you are my future.” She frowns a bit. “Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_“I’m sure, once I do a few tours, and then I’ll finish my portfolio.”_

* * *

 

_They lay in each other’s arms after a few rounds of intense love making. He was going to be leaving tomorrow and she got upset with the surprise. They made love to each other as if it was their last night on earth. Steve looked down and stroke her face, taking in how beautiful she looked._

_Tears were in her eyes as they arrived at the airport and Steve was in uniform._

_“Come back to me,” she whispered against his neck._

_“I will, anything for my ballerina.” He reaches into his duffle and pulls out a medium size brown envelope. “For you, but only open once you get back home, okay?”_

_“Okay,” her heart ached as they called all those serving in the military. With one last kiss, she watched him walk away._

* * *

  _“STEVE!” She ran up to him and he dropped his duffle._

_He lifted her up and spun her around and gently placed her back on the ground. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh and smile at how different he looked now. He had muscles and was lot taller than she was, basically a foot taller and perhaps a few inches as well. But she knew that he was still the same kind, loving and caring man before._

_“My beautiful ballerina.” He rubbed their noses together._

_“You’re not wearing your glasses anymore._

_Steve smiled softly at her. “I got surgery on my eyes a few years ago.” He leaned down, wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand cupped her cheek. Nat moaned as he kissed her with so much passion she felt herself drowning in it. They didn’t part until a bark was heard, looking down she noticed a dog with orange-brown and white colored fur. Steve laughed and patted the dog’s head. “Natasha, meet Dodger.”_

_“Oh Steve, he’s so cute,” she knelt down and placed her hand out, letting the dog smell it. Dodger barked and gave her doggie kisses. “Were you in the k-9 unit?”_

_Steve shook his head. “No, found him on the streets during one of my tours.”_

* * *

  _Natasha watched as her lover finished putting his portfolio together. Steve got up from his desk and smiled lovingly at her. He sat next to her on their couch with Dodger laying a few feet in front of them. The blond wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Steve noticed that his drawing was hanging on the wall and smiled._

_“I missed you, you know that?”_

_Nat nuzzled against his chest. “I’ve missed you too, all these years I prayed for your safe return.”_

_They kissed again and made their way towards their room and shutting the door._

_“Marry me,” he whispered in her ear as he moved inside of him._

_“Yes,” she gripped his shoulder._

_He stopped and looked down at her. “R-really?”_

_“Of course you idiot!” Steve laughed and kissed with her with the same amount of passion he had in the airport._

_Steve held her in his arms and stroke her ring finger, smiling knowing one day he would give her the engagement ring that he had in his duffle bag._

*****

He finds himself laying in his bed, not remembering how he got there. Looks to his side and notices a sketchbook, curiously he picks it up and opens it. The first thing he sees, he smiles. It’s a sketch of a ballerina flying across the stage. Steve can’t help but smile, he doesn’t remember drawing it but it doesn’t matter because there’s only one thing on his mind….

_My ballerina_

**Author's Note:**

> Almost written with a 40s Romanogers scene in it, but then I was like “Shit, this is supposed to be about an artist and a dancer. Hahaha…. Whoops.”


End file.
